This invention is directed to miniaturized electrical systems and particularly that type of system to be employed in doll houses or the like and otherwise to provide a realistic and life-like electrical system.
Miniaturized electrical systems are becoming increasingly more popular and although they can be constructed from commercially available products, it is difficult to conceal the wires and in general to provide a neat and effective installation.